


指腹為婚 16

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00
Kudos: 14





	指腹為婚 16

在公司經歷繁忙的事務後，金容仙回到家裡

「都這個點了，還沒回家…」金容仙看著時鐘

接著，大門被開啟，金容仙回頭一看，文星伊拎著宵夜和幾罐啤酒回來了

「我以為妳又加班了」金容仙嘟著嘴說著

「今天是跨年夜呢！想和妳一起過」文星伊抱著金容仙

「不是每次都一起過嗎」金容仙也抱著文星伊那纖細的腰

「以前、現在、未來，都想和妳一起」文星伊看著金容仙

「幹嘛？突然油膩」金容仙捏著文星伊的臉頰

金容仙看著眼前倉鼠傻笑著，忍不住吻了一口

「唉一咕，這麼可愛，好想吃掉妳」金容仙仰頭看著文星伊

「那我們跨年，就在床上跨如何？」文星伊圈住金容仙的腰

「大色狼！就不能浪漫一點嗎」金容仙捶了一下文星伊

「不浪漫嗎？」文星伊插著腰

「在家跨年多無聊」金容仙坐在沙發上

「沒說要再家跨年呀」文星伊坐到金容仙旁邊

金容仙疑惑的看著文星伊

「走吧」文星伊牽起金容仙的手

「要去哪？」金容仙站在車子前說著

「去跨年呀」文星伊替金容仙打開車門

金容仙用著懷疑的眼神看著文星伊，但還是上了車

文星伊在車上放著金容仙喜歡的音樂，愛好唱歌的金容仙也忍不住高歌好幾曲

「容呀，要不要喝點水」文星伊趁著停紅綠燈時說著

「嘖，嫌我吵是不是」金容仙還是拿起水喝

「沒有！妳唱歌很好聽，只是怕妳嗓子啞了」文星伊看著金容仙

金容仙對於文星伊的油膩，雖然嫌棄，但心裡是非常高興

幾個小時後，兩人到達目的地

「妳家別墅？」金容仙問著

「嗯，配上海景，不是很搭嗎？」文星伊先解開自己的安全帶，再幫金容仙解下

文星伊下車，向金容仙伸出手，兩人一同進了別墅

「現在是晚上十一點，還有一個小時，今年就過了呢」文星伊看著手錶

「不知不覺，一年又過去了」金容仙仰望著星空

文星伊從金容仙背後抱住她，輕靠著金容仙的肩，兩人享受這片寂靜的星空及海風浪花

「五、四、三、二、一，新年快樂，容仙」文星伊倒數著

「新年快樂，像這樣每年第一天都和妳在一起，我很安心」金容仙轉過身來

「我也是」文星伊撕開金容仙的後頸抑制貼，吻了金容仙的唇

「唔…」金容仙輕推著文星伊

文星伊不理會金容仙，也撕開自己的抑制貼，釋放自己的信息素

金容仙被文星伊信息素影響，全身發熱難耐，體內某個慾望正在躁動著

文星伊將金容仙抱起在一旁的桌子上，金容仙雙腳纏在文星伊腰上，兩人一路吻到房間裡

文星伊躺在床上，金容仙跨坐在文星伊身上

「既然年跨完了，接下來在妳身上跨如何」金容仙見文星伊的命根子早已升起解開繫在褲子上的皮帶

「妳受得了嗎？」文星伊笑了笑

「呀！先說，一定要忍住，我可不想這麼快當媽」金容仙拍著文星伊的肩

「忍不住怎麼辦？」文星伊反問著

「妳試試看」金容仙狠瞪著文星伊

文星伊被這麼一蹬，差點都軟了

「嘶…看我等一下怎麼弄妳」文星伊瞇著眼

果不其然，幾戰過後小狼狗依舊精力旺盛，小白兔舉了白旗投降求饒


End file.
